


on earth you don't say that so casually!

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: EdBarto/ZetaFlash Week 2019 [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing, Cute, During Season 3, Ed's a tease, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Road Trips, Short & Sweet, Teasing, flustered bart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Prompt: Flustered"Ugh-dude! On earth you don't say that so casually!""Why not?"





	on earth you don't say that so casually!

**Author's Note:**

> I love how this turned out! It was so fun to write! Hope you enjoy!

It had been almost three minutes since the car moved, they were both stuck in rush hour traffic, both wanting to spend time together by going on a mini road trip for a date, but so far, it was _less_ than boring.

A sigh came from Bart's side, making the speedster blink and turn. Ed was gazing at at him with half lidded eyes, leaning on his elbow with a dopey smile on his face. Bart quirked an eyebrow, head tilting. "What? What is it?" He asked, confused but also a bit nervous at the same time, Ed normally wasn't one to not say what was on his mind.

"Nothing, nothing," Eduardo replied with a flirty tone. A pause. "You're so beautiful. I want to kiss you right now."

Bart's face exploded in red.

"Ugh-_dude_! On earth you don't say that so casually!" He whined.

Ed chuckled at the crack in his boyfriend's voice. "Why not? I'm just being honest. You're so pretty and cute when you get all nervous. Makes me wanna kiss you so _badly_."

Bart whined again and hid his face in his hands, turning away and drawing his feet up onto his feet, his knees close to his chest. "_Edddd_!" He cried, embarrassed. "Shut up!" Ed chuckled again, leaning forward trying to grab onto the speedster's shoulder.

"Come on, _amorcito_," He began, gripping his neck and massaging gently, leaning so he was almost completely out of his seat. "Let me see you're _adorable little face_. I wanna kiss you!"

"Noooo!" Bart shouted, giggling as Ed began to dig his fingers into his neck. "S-stop! That tickles!"

Ed laughed, unbuckling his seat belt, almost crawling on top of Bart. The red head squealed as Ed dug his talented fingers into his stomach, making Bart practically have a spasm attack. "EDUARDO!" He yelled, laughing uncontrollably.

"What? What's wrong, babe?" Ed teased, licking a stripe up his neck. "I _think_ I heard something about you being ticklish? But I don't remember. Remind me?"

Bart panted and gasped for air as he finally won, kicking his boyfriend back into the driver's seat.

All that could be heard was Ed's silent snickers and Bart's panting.

"You _suck_," Bart then said, but there was no venom in his voice, in fact, there was a smile on his face. "You're mean."

Ed rolled his eyes, also smiling as he leaned over to peck his boyfriend on the lips. "Love you too, babe."

That was when the light finally turned green and the honking of multiple cars behind them made Ed step on the gas, most likely running through a red light on the way.


End file.
